characterfandomcom-20200223-history
DTS
Background: DTS (Dedicated To Sound) is a sound system company that specializes in surround sound technology owned by DTS, Inc. (formerly known as Digital Theater Systems, Inc.). 1st Trailer (1993-2000) Nickname: "The Digital Experience", "The Giant LaserDisc", "Experience of Doom" Trailer: We start on a black background, where all of a sudden, a giant, gold optical disc (which can be interpreted as either a laserdisc or a DVD) zooms out from the hole. When it stops, the gray word "the" zooms close and then moves back. The stylized blue word "digital" does the same, followed by a gray bar reading "experience" that flies out. After the logo forms, the logo explodes into various particles. Appearing in place are the words "DTS" followed by the appearance of a blue box around the DTS text. Above the DTS blue box are the words "THIS THEATRE FEATURES". Words zoom out from us. The word "DIGITAL" stops above the blue box and the word "SOUND" stops below the box. Variants: An earlier version of the trailer was used in the first year of its existence, where we fade out after the first sequence dissolves. Also, the text "DTS IN SELECTED THEATRES" is shown below the disc. On some DTS-encoded laserdiscs from the late 90s, the logo is in fullscreen, is videotaped, and "THIS THEATRE FEATURES" is removed. FX/SFX: The disc zooming out at us, the individual words followed by the dissolving; the appearance of "DTS" and "THIS THEATRE FEATURES" text followed by the zoom out of the "DIGITAL SOUND" text. All in fine quality but... Cheesy Factor: ...the CGI is dated. Also, the general animation in the logo is quite busy and the sounds are too loud for comfortable viewing--this was likely intentional due to DTS being a sound system company. Music/Sounds: First, there is a laser sound leading into a boom mixed with the electricity zap, followed by a whoosh with another boom and zap, and then another whoosh with a boom and zap. This is followed by a loud phaser sound alongside an explosion, and there are twinkles heard alongside more whooshes, a whir when "DIGITAL" and "SOUND" appear, and a loud descending drone sounding similar to a Lifestep fitness machine powering down, the THX "Deep Note", and the first note of the Roadshow-Lorimar Home Video logo. Availability: Rare, It was seen in DTS Theaters until 1996, and was seen on laserdiscs (namely some Universal titles), and some Universal, & Sony DVDs from the late 1990s Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The zooming effects, the dissolving, the dated animation and all the loud, scary sounds can scare more than a few people. It gets worse if the logo's audio is distorted. However, this is a favorite of many. Medium to high for the short version, as the end can still surprise viewers, but it cuts out the loud descending synth. 2nd Trailer (1995) Nickname: "Raindrops", "The Lost Trailer" Trailer: Unknown FX/SFX: Unknown, possibly a waterdrop. Music/Sounds: Unknown. It could be the next logo's music, or waterdrop sounds. Availability: Extinct. Onky seen at St. Louis and Albuquerque during 1995 Scare Factor: TBA 3rd Trailer (1997-1999) Nicknames: "Organic", "DTS Balls", "The Other Lost Trailer", "Balls from Hell" Trailer: On a black background, several strands of silver balls spin around, morph and generally have energetic motion for the duration of the logo. The center dots spin and pull and turn slightly purple, as chandelier-like designs fly out of the middle center. The center dots then turn light purple and merge together, as the background balls curve, into the DTS logo. The text "DIGITAL SURROUND" appears at the top and bottom of "dts", respectively, alongside the former company website below, as the dots in the background fade out. Trivia: It was believed that this might've possibly been the prototype to the previous logo. In reality, however, it was just merely a new trailer, as seen in these three links. The logo first appeared on the company's website in 1997 and was toted as a new trailer. Despite initial beliefs it might have appeared in theaters, by 1999 it was being called on the company website an Internet-exclusive trailer. However, this logo faded into obscurity, until 2014, when this logo was rediscovered using the WayBack Machine. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: All CGI, which looks primitive, even for its time. It looks exactly like a prototype. Music/Sounds: Various industrial bass noises, such as a brief creepy piano at the beginning, several whooshes, deep bass notes and waterdrop noises. Availability: Unknown. Only seen on YouTube Scare Factor: Medium to high. The creepy atmosphere, strange objects, and some of the sounds may produce scares for some people. 4th Trailer (1999-2008) Nicknames: "Piano", "DTS Piano", "Sonic Landscape" Trailer: In a pillar box, a series of spiral strings appear in a piano. Light shines on the surface, and we cut to another part of the piano. Then, we cut to one of the hammers of the piano, and it hits the strings (the footage is played in reverse). We then cut to more hammers of the piano (one of which has the text "YAMAHA" on it) moving up and hitting the strings. We then see several strings in the piano vibrate as part of the picture fades to black and the rest appears in a box in the center of the screen. The "dts" logo appears in the box and shines, as "®" appears at the top right part of it, with "DIGITAL SOUND" below it, and another defunct website link appears below. FX/SFX: Live-action and superimposed fading. Music/Sounds: Several calm piano notes with a choir, followed by three more piano notes when each letter in "dts" shines. Availability: Common. Only appeared on Universal, Fox and Sony titles from 2000-2008 Scare Factor: None. This is a very soothing trailer, and is tamer than the 1st and 3rd trailers. 5th Trailer (November 2, 2001-February 7, 2006) Nickname: "Sparks" Trailer: Many blue sparks fly around the screen, forming a 3D DTS logo. Later, one spark hits the DTS logo, making it 2D. While this happens, the URL address "www.dts.com" wipes in below the logo. This all happens on a black background. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds:Several whooshes, a deep drone, and a loud whoosh. Availability: Uncommon; Appeared on DreamWorks Animation DVDs from 2001-2006. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The seat shaking whoosh may catch some off guard, especially in high treble/bass. 6th Trailer (2008-2012) Nicknames: "Band", "DTS Ring", "Sparks II: Beautiful Boogaloo" Trailer: We see a bunch of sparks passing by. Then a lot of other yellow and orange sparks come in and fly in all directions, making a really colorful composition, and finally folding into a new DTS logo looking like a four-lined Mobius band. As they fold, metallic words also appear right to the logo, reading "dts" with a "Digital Surround" byline. Variant: For Blu-ray releases, "HD" is added on the side of "dts" and the byline now says "Master Audio". FX/SFX: The light sparks and logo folding. Music/Sounds: A composition made of whooshing sounds, strings and wind chimes. A majestic piano composition, playing in synth with action and adding several whooshing sounds as the logo folds. Availability: The "Digital Surround" version can be seen on Universal, Fox k Sony DVDs, but is not as common on there as the previous logos were. The "Master Audio" variant is also seen on Universal, Fox & Sony Blu-ray releases along with the DTS Demo Blu-rays. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium; the sudden start can make an effect, but otherwise it's a great logo. 7th Trailer (2012) Nicknames: "Living World of Audio'' "DTS RingIII'' DTS Water Logo: On a black background, a sound test forms. it turns into water and the background turns blue, we zoom into the water and we see green weed under with music notes on them, then we zoom into back behind them. and DTS logos appears in the back. one DTS logo zooms in and flashes, causing the text DTS HD Master Audio to flash in as well. FX/SFX: The sound test, the water and the DTS logos. Music/Sounds: Sounds of sound testing, and the water. then a tune with flutes and a choir, as well as flashing sounds for the text Availability: Seen on Blu-ray releases from Universal, Fox & Sony during 2012. Scare Factor: None, it may surprise you at first, but its great logo. 8th Trailer (2013-present) Nicknames: "Reversed Pounding Paint Blobs", "DTS Ring II" Trailer: TBA FX/SFX: The logo being formed from paint blobs, which are being hit in reverse, the glowing, the logo being drawn and rotating, the lights. A mix of live-action and CGI. Music/Sounds: A three-chord sounder with splashing sounds throughout and sparkling notes on the third chord. It was composed by Diego Stocco, who explains the process behind the logo here. Availability: Can be found on Universal, Fox & Sony Blu-ray releases from 2013-present Scare Factor: Low, bordering to medium. The reversed animation may be bound to scare some.